Kappflicka
by North of the North
Summary: Jag tror inte att det som hände mig är normalt. De andra ritningar på sidan med mig, (stolt visas i vår Madeline arbets rum på piedestal för aktuella projekt), de aldrig prata eller skvaller eller göra något annat än stanna stillastående på sidan där det verkar bara jag har friheten att flytta runt.


Gown Girl Swedish version made on 01 Mar 19

Title:Kappflicka

Summary: Jag tror inte att det som hände mig är normalt. De andra ritningar på sidan med mig, (stolt visas i vår Madeline arbets rum på piedestal för aktuella projekt), de aldrig prata eller skvaller eller göra något annat än stanna stillastående på sidan där det verkar bara jag har friheten att flytta runt.

* * *

Jag är inte alltför säker på om det är normalt... vad som hände mig som är.

Som, trots att det är vad flickan (så mycket större än mig) som vandrar runt (utanför denna sida!) i detta rum ibland skulle tro, jag är mer än bara en skiss på en bit papper.

De andra ritningar på sidan med mig, stolt visas i vår Madeline arbets rum på piedestal för aktuella projekt, de aldrig prata eller skvaller eller göra något annat än stanna stillastående på sidan där det verkar bara jag har friheten att flytta runt.

Och så, utan någon annan runt, mina nätter och dagar är fyllda med tristess, utom när Madeline är där.

Jag vet inte om hon kan se mig flytta runt och försöka fånga hennes uppmärksamhet, eller höra mig ringa till henne. Ibland hon tittar upp skrädde från sitt arbete sy upp mer kläder och ser frenetiskt runt, och jag hoppas att hon har hört min röst men då hon bara ser orolig tillbaka ner på hennes papper hon skissa mer mönster som vad jag tror jag ska bara vara, eller tillbaka ner på hennes sömnad arbete och fortsätter på i timmar i taget. Tillräckligt länge för att solen ska sträcka sig över rummet, och hennes ibland lyfta huvudet upp bara tillräckligt länge för att lämna rummet, ibland kommer tillbaka med mat, eller luta sig tillbaka och spela på en svart tunn låda hon ibland håller upp till öronen och talar högt, nästan som om hon faktiskt pratar med någon som heter "Alex."

Ibland hatar jag verkligen Alex person för att kunna prata med henne, om de verkligen pratar med varandra. Eller åtminstone att kunna ta upp Madeline uppmärksamhet när allt jag vill är för samma uppmärksamhet.

Jag önskar att hon skulle prata med mig.

För nu, allt jag kan göra är att titta på henne, och undrar om henne och hennes liv, och, viktigast av allt, undrar om hon någonsin kommer att se att jag är levande och fångade på denna sida.

Vad kommer att hända den dag hon kommer och arbetar med de mönster skissade på människorna omkring mig, hur är det med designen jag sporten i en vit och rosa tema vinterskrud?

Kommer hon att märka att jag lever då?

Och vad händer om hon inte gör det?

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.**  
**Cheers,**  
**North**  
**#Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff**

* * *

**Jag hoppas att se er alla i bilder av klimatet strejker som händer över hela världen! Jag har varit slående varje fredag nu i månader. Vi behöver så många människor som möjligt för att göra det. Om du gillade mitt arbete här, vänligen överväga att ta en timme, eller mer, av din tid att gå och stå upp för vår framtid. Detta klimat Emergency kommer att innebära att jag är mer benägna att dö av klimat förändringar än jag är att dö av ålderdom, för att inte tala om alla andra på jorden är också hotad. Vi behöver åtgärder. Så, snälla, gör allt du kan.**  
**Skål**  
**Norr**  
**#Fridays för framtidens #Strike för klimat #Climate strejker #fff**


End file.
